


Christmas Traditions

by MySweetJughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Parents, Children, Christmas, Christmas traditions, Domestic, Domestic Bughead, F/M, Family Christmas, Mum Betty, Original Characters - Freeform, Traditions, bughead - Freeform, dad jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetJughead/pseuds/MySweetJughead
Summary: Betty and Jughead's first Christmas with their family after returning to Riverdale, leaving behind the traditions the young family had started but also creating new ones in their new home.





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So in this story I make mention of a few things in New York. I probably got them wrong, even though I tried really hard to get them right. I am Australian so this is all very foreign to me. Please know that I tried my best. Thank you!

Betty found her daughter, Ellie, sitting on the floor of her bedroom, knees tucked up her chin.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Betty asked as she sat down beside her.

"It's not Christmas." Ellie mumbled. Betty tilted her head to the side. Christmas was less than a week away. 

"What do you mean?" Betty was confused, highly confused. 

"Christmas has to have the Rockefeller tree. You, daddy, Corey, and me. We all walk down and we take pictures. And then for dinner on Christmas eve we go to the Fireplace cafe underneath the apartment and watch the parade. It's not fair. We don't have that in Riverdale." Ellie grumbled.

"Ellie, we're going to make new traditions. Okay? Right now, daddy is at the grocery store getting a gingerbread house for us to decorate. We can make it a new tradition." Betty grinned. Betty saw a tear roll down her cheek. 

"It's not the same! I want it to be exactly the way it was in New York." Ellie muttered. 

"But Riverdale is better than New York. Daddy's finished his book so he has more time for you and Corey. And we're close to Grandma and Grandad." Betty said excitedly, trying to convince the 6 year old. 

"It's not Christmas!" She yelled and stomped out of her room. Betty groaned, and followed her out of the room. In the living room, Corey sat at the coffee table, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk beside him. He was colouring in a few pictures of Santa whilst _How the Grinch stole Christmas_ played in the background.

"I bring the gingerbread!" Jughead announced. Corey came bouncing down the hall, full of sugar and four year old energy. 

"Jug thank god you're here. We're having a bit of a problem. Ellie's upset." Betty sighed. 

"Why don't you and Corey start the gingerbread house, I'll talk to Ellie and then we'll join you in a sec." Jughead whispered and kissed the top of Betty's head. Jughead went to the playroom that was at the other end of the house, Ellie often hid underneath the bean bag so no one would go near her. He walked into the room, and saw an uneven shape of the beanbag. 

"Ellie, come out and speak to me. Please? Tell me whatever is bothering you." Jughead said gently.

"I miss New York. I miss Christmas. I miss Christmas traditions." The small girl sniffed. 

"I know you do, but things we did in New York we can still do now. Yes we can't go see the Rockefeller Tree, but we can go see the Tree out the front of Pop's. Instead of going to the Fireplace cafe we can go to Pop's. We can watch the parade at home on TV in our pjs drinking milkshakes or hot chocolate, whatever you like." Jughead explained.

"It won't be the same." She mumbled. 

"I know bub, but it's going to be just as great, if not better." Jughead grinned. She poked her head out of the bean bag. 

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise Ellie, now let's join Corey and Mom for some decorating." Jughead grabbed Ellie's hand and the two went out to the kitchen. Corey already had icing smothered across his face. Lollies were spilt across the counter. 

"Hey look who decided to come out!" Betty beamed. 

"You guys are doing it all wrong." Ellie sighed and shook her head. "Let me show you how to do it."

*******

It was Christmas Eve. The town was bustling. The Jones family were going for a walk to Pop's to see the giant tree out front and get dinner. The crowd outside the diner was massive. Jughead picked up Ellie and held her close to him to protect her from the crowd and to make sure she wouldn't get lost. Betty did the same thing with Corey. They pushed their way through and finally got to the doors of the diner. The diner was also packed. Luckily there was a booth, and they claimed it before anyone else could. They got their usual and tucked in. 

"See Ellie, isn't this better than Fireplace? Good old Pop's burgers. Boy did I miss this in New York." Jughead grinned. 

"Yes and you never stopped complaining." Betty giggled, followed by Ellie and Corey.

"What? What was I supposed to do? Keep quiet and betray Pop's?" Jughead faked a look of hurt. 

"Can we get milkshakes and take them home to watch the parade?" Corey begged.

"Please?" Ellie joined in.

"Of course we can." Betty said softly. "We should probably get going if we don't want to miss the parade." They got the milkshakes, and returned home. 

"Alright everyone, get into your pyjamas and meet back her in five minutes." Jughead announced as he turned on the lights. Everyone got changed as quick as they could and met back in the living room. They turned on the parade, and watched, amazed at the brightly colored floats passed by. Corey fell asleep, snuggling Betty. It made her heart melt. Ellie was asleep soon after, wrapped in red knitted blanket.

"Should we take these two to bed?" Jughead whispered. Jughead scooped up Ellie, careful not to wake her. He gently placed her into bed, and tucked her in. Betty did the same with Corey. 

"We should probably get some sleep too, god knows how early they'll be up tomorrow." Jughead yawned and rested against the doorframe.

"Yeah. I love you Jug. I love these new traditions, so much better than the ones in New York." Betty whispered. She tip toed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"I love you too Betty, now let's go to bed. I'm ready to sleep." Jughead was practically already asleep.

"Wait, there's one more thing we have to do." Betty whispered.

"Right." Jughead smirked.


End file.
